


Paragon

by JaciSerigala



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Discrimination, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: (n.) a model of excellence or perfection





	Paragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



Humanity was one of the most flawed species in the world, in spite of its iron grip on the world. It was a ruthless, selfish race of beings who took the beauty of natire and burnt it down. They had experienced the darkest of humanity’s escapades, as the she-demon and devil slayer sat in silence, gazing out over the peaceful town. They didn’t say anything, but they were both acutely aware of how easily it was to destroy humanity, how quickly everything could fall apart. But more than that, they were aware of what came of that devastation. Isolation.

Humanity was a fickle species, they created Gods and morals and beliefs, but it was all smoke and mirrors, barely hiding the rotting spirits of those people who needed some semblence of hope but were deprived for no other reason other than to maintain the so called peace.

Glancing over at the barmaid, Gray regarded her with dark, knowing eyes. There was talk about Zeref and his demons moving into a much more dangerous stance. And after one look, they knew they had to get away, as they were more than familiar with the shunning that anyone connected to demons, even the victims. The guild had never been all that against them, with Mira, they had become desensitised and accepting of her, but they were still growing distant as of late, since Mira recovered her powers, and since Gray had gained his abilities.

The world had made it clear that they weren’t welcome anymore, and though the grief was still raw, they didn’t cry or express any of that grief as they stood, two outcasts in a world filled with spriggans. Just stood waiting, until a little piece of perfection followed them out.

Mira’s eyes were swimming in unshed tears when the streak of scarlet strode silently onto the balcony. With gentle eyes, she explained what the plan was and what she wanted Fairy Tail’s resident demons to do.

Wincing inwards, Gray wrapped one of his arms around Mira in a sympathetic gesture, as guilt swam through them both. Why were they up here, hiding from a world that shunned them when Erza more than made up for that love on her own?

Demons were just fallen angels, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be redeemed. She always told them something along those lines when the isolation became too much to bare. But Gray wasn’t sure if that sentiment hurt or healed, as his sorrow slipped down his cheeks.

Maybe Erza was only human to this world. But dear God, was she a touch of paragon in Gray and Mira’s.


End file.
